


Communion

by 13lackbirds



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Obsession, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/pseuds/13lackbirds
Summary: Yurie has an audience with Ebrietas.





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Yurie’s fixation on physical contact with Ebrietas started when she first became a member of the Choir and was granted the Augur. Obsession had been in Yurie’s veins long before then, an itch under her skin, but the ability to have a partnership, however brief, with a Great One stoked it into full fervor. She used the hunter tool as often as she could, using her own blood as quicksilver fuel when necessary. 

A few senior Choir members scolded her for recklessness, but Yurie brushed them off with excuses that she was practicing her aim, and even though that wasn’t the whole story she soon became the most adept at directing Ebrietas’ tentacles to where she wanted them to go. It was addictive, almost as much as the thumping hunger for blood - the indescribable rush of power that came from summoning up the assistance of Ebrietas, feeling the wild energy of a Great One thundering down her fragile human arm. When calling on Ebrietas, Yurie’s body became a vessel for something greater than herself.

Human, more than human, human no more.

And if Yurie found herself sleepless on a night, curling around a twitching phantasm, running her tongue along the bumpy edges of its leathery pseudopod until, finally, the tendrils of Ebrietas herself burst forth, unfurling like a flower in the dilute moonlight - well, obsession has always been the catalyst for revelation.

It was only natural she should want more. As a scholar, it was her goal to strive, to reach for communion and understanding. And as years passed and the other scholars slowly succumbed to beasts and nightmares, the need for understanding became more and more pressing.

As for what Ebrietas thought - that was a mystery, but that just made it all the more appealing.

 

When Yurie had first came to the Altar of Despair and seen the beautiful horror that dwelled there, she hadn’t known what to expect. That first audience with Ebrietas, tall as a tree and gentle as a lamb, had been equally terrifying and illuminating, but after a few years of meetings the terror had faded, displaced by an unvoiced trust. Even faded, the fear never completely disappeared, but that was far from a bad thing - fear of god inspired the greatest reverence, and the greatest desire to evolve enough so that that fear would no longer be necessary. 

That fear was a valuable tool for Yurie, when she needed fuel to stoke the fire of her ambition and keep her focused on her quest to gain insight into the minds of the Great Ones.

Tonight the water was cold and slightly viscous around her ankles as Yurie entered the Altar of Despair. Ebrietas was dreaming in a pillar of watery moonlight, perhaps mourning the broken corpse of the dusty spider at the back of the room - Yurie’s heart panged in regret even now for how much potential knowledge had been lost with that death - but as Yurie approached she began to stir.

The sound of that great body shifting awakened a frisson of excitement in Yurie. The eyes, glass-green and slit-pupiled, turned to look at her. By the time Yurie was close enough for Ebrietas to reach out and touch, she already had her skirt hiked up.

Yurie reached up, her hand just brushing the trailing edge of Ebrietas’ hem of soft cirri. The appendages smeared thick fluid on her hands and ignited a low-burning flame of arousal in Yurie’s belly.

Ebrietas could have killed her with less effort than Yurie might expend to lift a finger, but she didn't. Great Ones were beyond the nonsensical fragility of human emotion, but Yurie, as of yet, was not, and it was easy to forget herself and begin to think there was some - not love, but perhaps affection there. Something like the way human affection would look if it was reflected in a warped mirror.

The first touch of Ebrietas’ tentacles to her face and legs felt electrifying, and Yurie's heart clanged in anxiety and excitement. These thicker appendages were not hot or cold, not soft or hard, but were completely irresistible - Ebrietas could have easily crushed her. Instead she enfolded Yurie in her grip, coiling layer after layer of spongy, strong appendages around Yurie's legs, hips, waist, so that when she lifted her off the ground Yurie barely stumbled because she wasn't supporting her own weight.

Yurie was wet already, and her legs trembled when the tip of a tentacle slithered over her clit and then down between her folds. Ebrietas’ tentacles changed in width as she flexed them, so that the tip of the first one to slide into Yurie was finger-thin but quickly swelled until Yurie couldn’t stifle a moan. It felt so much better than using the Augur, better than anything else she had ever felt, could ever imagine feeling. She was holding a Great One in her body.

She made no noise beyond her gasping breaths and inarticulate moans. Talking was pointless, and anyway she couldn't shake the certainty that Ebrietas already understood everything Yurie was feeling better than she did herself. Besides, they didn't have much time, and Yurie didn't want to waste it - all she cared about now was taking in as much of Ebrietas as she could. The shifting mass of flesh holding her undulated against her clit, not enough friction to get her off but more than enough to tease, to make her breath speed up. She moaned, writing as best she could in Ebrietas' grip, but she couldn't get the leverage to fuck herself on the tentacle. It was up to Ebrietas to set the rhythm, and she had no concern for that. Yurie wanted it fast and hard but Ebrietas took her time, changing pace every time Yurie started to get used to it. Another tentacle pressed into her, thickening until Yurie was gritting her teeth, then relaxing.

One of Ebrietas' tentacles slithered along her shoulder and Yurie turned her head to mouth at it as best she could, trying to get as much of Ebrietas inside herself as possible. Ebrietas' taste was slippery on her tongue, mild and salty in a shockingly mundane way, but with a thrumming undercurrent of power like the prickle of static on one's skin during a storm. Yurie blinked and swallowed reflexively as the tentacle drew away again - and then she tensed and made a wild noise when it slid down the small of her back and pressed into her ass, stopping there while the ones in her cunt continued to leisurely fuck her.

Yurie shook helplessly. She wanted to lean back and bounce on the thick intrusion in her ass, press down until she'd taken as much of it as she physically could, but she was unable to do anything but hang there and wait while Ebrietas took her time feeling inside her. Ebrietas' tentacles twisted, coiling over themselves and pressing deep. For a few brief moments their rhythm synced, all driving into her in unison, and Yurie sobbed, tossing her head back and forth, her hands gripping desperately at the shifting mass of tentacles holding her up.

Ebrietas moved her wings to the side so that a beam of milky light fell on Yurie, and the intangible glow felt as heavy as if someone had placed a hand on her head. Yurie looked up into Ebrietas' face and found her looking back, a mass of red and pink and two saucer-sized green -

_\- Eyes -_

Yurie shook helplessly as she came, unable to look away. It felt like it went on longer than was possible, stretched out through a distorted beat of time that flowed through voids stranger than this earth. The pale light scorched down on her, harsher than any sun, whiting out Yurie’s mind - her thoughts were not her own, were deeper and unfamiliar, as she looked down on herself writhing in Ebrietas’ grip through the Great One’s eyes. 

It lasted for one ineffable beat of the cosmos’ heart, and then Yurie snapped back into herself so harshly her bones ached, still gasping from the supernovae bursting in her belly and her skull.

Ebrietas let her down gently, but Yurie still nearly collapsed when the support withdrew. As Ebrietas withdrew her tentacles Yurie saw them dripping, and felt herself spasm again at the image, her mouth watering with want and savage glee. Fluids from the two of them, mixing together. It wasn’t blood, but that was okay, perhaps better even - any Choir member might partake of the Old Blood, but this particular communion was only for her and Ebrietas.

As Yurie panted and trembled Ebrietas remained bent over her, lacy wings dimming the light of the moon but not blocking it out. A few of the cirri around her face touched Yurie’s hair, lifting her face again. 

They looked at each other for another timeless moment.

Yurie reached up again, eager to forget herself.


End file.
